


Love doesn't discriminate

by woodland_creature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodland_creature/pseuds/woodland_creature
Summary: How Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks met. The love story I envisioned they had. From year 1 at Hogwarts to their final year together.





	1. New Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Because there is no exact information concerning Andromeda and Ted most of the birth dates were my invention taking into consideration what was already cannon. If you see any mistake concerning that please feel free to correct me.  
> There are not enough Tedromeda fanfictions here so I had to write one of my own.  
> This chapter is really small because it's only an introduction and an experiment. The following chapters will be longer (I hope).  
> Sorry for any mistake, it's 5am and I have work tomorrow so I just really wanted to post this.
> 
> All of these characters and this world belong to J.K. Rowling, I only adapted the personalities to my liking.

The first of September may be a sad day for most regular kids: it’s their first day back at school. However, for some witches and wizards was a magical day: their first in a new school. Once again, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry welcomes new and previous students to its grounds. And this would be another important year for the Black family. Cygnus and Druella’s second born daughter, Andromeda, would be going to Hogwarts that year and they could not be prouder. Their first born, Bellatrix, already on her third year, showed an amazing aptitude for advanced spells and excelled in duels, though she also had a proclivity for darker and dangerous magic. Despite that, Andromeda did not seem to share her older sister’s inclination for the dark arts, she outclassed in other areas presenting herself with calmness and poise. She was never one to disobey the rules and was always proper and prim. She was the Black’s golden child and they were sure she would succeed in Slytherin. Druella, however, was afraid for her daughter. ‘At least Ravenclaw’ she thought. They favour the smart and creative, thought they lack the ambition Slytherins have, and Druella was afraid Andromeda might not be cunning enough to be part of the family.

‘Dromeda, come here’ her mother called.

‘Yes, mother,’ the eleven-year-old girl answered leaving her bedroom and joining her mother in her suite. ‘I’m almost finishing packing my trunk. I promise I won’t be late’ she said quickly.

‘Dromeda, that is why we have house elves.’ Druella stated and her daughter who lowered her head afraid she would be reprimanded. Druella cupped her chin pulling it up so their eyes would be levelled. ‘Andromeda, when the Sorting Hat touches your head, you know what to do right?’ Andromeda looked at her puzzled, took a deep breath and replied tensely.

‘Well, I’ll be sorted into Slytherin like you and father and Bella’ Druella sat on her bed and motion for the little one to join her.

‘You have to want to be sorted into Slytherin. The Hat won’t do it just because you’re…. a Black’ explained Druella lowering her voice. Andromeda seemed worried and decided to ask the question she was wanting to avoid.

‘And if I don’t get sorted into Slytherin?’ she asked timidly, already assuming she would not want to be in that House. Druella’s eyes widened and her face firmed.  
‘Slytherin would be ideal, but… Ravenclaw is also an esteemed House. Your uncle Rosier was in Ravenclaw and… before being sorted the Hat offered me that House too’ she confessed, ‘But you mustn’t choose Hufflepuff nor Gryffindor. Those Houses have every pot and kettle in the circus. They would take anyone, even…. Mudbloods,’ she stated almost spitting that word and Andromeda arched her back lowering her head in shame. Shame on being part of a family who would degrade other people just because they did not have a pure blood line or were part of an ancient wealthy family. She had been taught, since she was born, to hate Half-bloods and Muggleborns. The latter were considered an infestation in the Wizarding World, and the Half-bloods were the most repugnant for the Pureblood families. The thought of a Pureblood marrying a Muggle-born or worse, a Muggle, was appalling, and reason enough for said Pureblood to be dishonoured and ripped from the family tree. Andromeda knew of some cases in the family, but they were a forbidden topic at the Black Manor. Even though she did not agree with most of her families’ beliefs, she also did not want to be disowned and abandoned by her family.

‘Andromeda, are you ready? We wouldn’t want to be late’ Cygnus called from the living room. Both mother and daughter assured him they would be ready in no time. After telling their house elf to finish packing Andromeda’s trunk, the five Blacks, including Narcissa, the younger one, flooed to King’s Cross Station.

At the platform 9 ¾ Bellatrix, the taller, curly haired, wicked eyed Black girl walked confidently looking for the baggage compartment to throw her trunk. Andromeda, the smaller and hopeful Black girl followed her big sister proudly. Narcissa, the smaller, blonde and angel-like Black girl was a few steps behind them with their parents talking to the Malfoys. Their boy, Lucius, was one year behind Bella, but the two families were already talking about a union between them. Andromeda was pushing her trolley feeling overwhelmed when she bumped into another trolley. The little boy looked scared and disoriented when his backpack fell to the floor.

‘Oh, sorry! I-’ the boy stuttered.

‘It’s ok. It’s my fault’ Andromeda assured him grabbing the strange sack he was carrying and handing it to him when suddenly she sees Bellatrix stepping in front of her punching the sack onto the floor.

‘Don’t touch that, Dromeda. Don’t you see … He’s a Mudblood’ the insult came out of her mouth like velvet, her eyes shooting anger and disgust at the boy’s red face. He did not understand the what that meant, but he was sure it was not a compliment. His parents quickly realise the situation he is in and try to tone it down.

‘Hello, dear,’ his mother said, ‘Making new friends already?’ she sounded apprehensive but optimistic, but her smile faded when she heard Bellatrix speak again.

‘Us? Befriending your kind? You shouldn’t even be here…’ her annoyance and revulsion only grew with each second and she only left when her parents pulled her aside to calm her down. They did not want to make a scene in place filled with Muggles, Muggleborns and Purebloods.

Andromeda lowered her head and followed her parents and her sister away from that Muggle family. She felt sorry for the way her sister treated the boy and worried that he might not be able to handle life at Hogwarts. At the end of the day, before the Welcoming Feast she saw the boy being called, Edward Tonks. He was sorted into Hufflepuff and the yellow and black House cheered for him and she felt more relieved that he would have several House mates that would now befriend and protect him. She was seated at the Slytherin table and they both locked eyes for an instant.


	2. First Week Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First week at Hogwarts. Showing some interaction between Ted and Andromeda. 11 year olds being cute.

The very next day, Andromeda would be starting her first year in school and she wasn’t sure she was excited or terrified. While she was laying on her new bed, she looked at the dark green curtains and felt a tightening pain on her chest. It was the first time she wasn’t sleeping in her own room, in her house. She didn’t know what to do so she decided to take deep breaths until she could calm down. It’s was 5.35 am and she hadn’t sleep one minute. She had never had trouble sleeping, but she realised it was just nerves and she would get used to this, she got up and decided she would have an early start to the day. She went to the bathroom to get ready, went back to the shared dorm, trying not to make a noise, organised all her clothes and belongings and since it was nearly 6am she decided to take her bag with the new Charms book and take it to the Great Hall. She liked the way her uniformed looked on her. It looked a bit outdated maybe, but the dark grey suited her pale skin. It was a chilly morning, so she decided on knee length grey socks with her skirt, a dark grey cardigan with green and silver lining over her white blouse and green tie and her black robes with her Slytherin crest. The scarf she preferred to wait for a colder day to use it.

While patrolling the corridors to the Great Hall, Andromeda wondered why the sorting had put her in that House. She was almost settled in Ravenclaw, but her name was the second to be called and she didn’t feel ready. The Deputy Headmaster called her and she could feel her heart pounding, her breathing was heavy and her chest was aching, it all got worse when she sat on the bench and every student was looking at her. She looked down to her feet trying to calm down and breathing when the Sorting Hat presented her with a choice. She could choose Ravenclaw or Slytherin. She had great abilities and shared both Houses’ traits. She was creative and had a ready mind, but she was also resourceful and ambitious. However, she also valued her family and could not be considered a failure. So, she decided Slytherin, and that’s what the Sorting Hat yelled. The students in green and silver cheered the new Black addition to their House and very quickly she joined them now panicking and wondering if she did choose right. She endured the rest of the sorting and the feast with an ache inside her chest that felt like a hammer was pounding her. She listened to the Headmaster’s speech, but she made a mental note to ask a fellow classmate what the Prefects and Head Boys and Girls had told them, because at that point on she was no longer able to pay attention to her surroundings. Still, after a few hours of sleep and wearing her new uniform she would be assured that was the right choice.

It seemed cruel that the Professors didn’t give out maps of the school to the students. How were they supposed to know where their classroom where and how to get there? They had to ask the older students, who most of the times decided to mess with them. She was one of the lucky ones, though. Bella had promised to take her to all her classes the first few days and show her the “cool” places to hang out. It took her fifteen minutes to get to the Great Hall. And when she entered she saw the salon was not as empty as she previously thought and the tables were not yet filled with breakfast food. There were a few students there, six Ravenclaws (maybe fifth years), two Griffindors (first years, possibly Muggleborns) and one Hufflepuff. The boy from the platform, she remembered. She wondered if she should say something to him, but the pain in her chest decided for her and she kept walking to her table. She sat down, alone at the Slytherin table, opened her Charms book and started reading the first paragraph when a voice interrupted her.

‘Good morning!’ she looked up and saw a freckled, blond boy with a Hufflepuff tie. She was not expecting this so she mumbled a rusty ‘Hello’. ‘I’m sorry, I forgot your name… Adele, was it?’ she chuckled and corrected him.

‘It’s Andromeda… Black.’

‘Andromeda…’ she seemed to ponder her name ‘That’s a mouthful… do you have a nickname?’

‘My sisters call me Dromeda.’

‘That’s not a nickname! They just took out two letters of your name… Look, this is how it’s one. My name’s-‘

‘Edward!’ she stated.

‘You remember my name?’ his face light up.

‘I-I remember everyone’s name. I have a good memory’ she stated trying to hide her blushing.

‘Right, so I’m Edward but my friends call me Ted! So, we have to find you a nickname too…’ at this point he was already sitting in front of her.

‘But I like my name…’ she stated moving her book closer to herself.

‘Andie!’ he interrupted her ‘Andie is perfect!’

‘I’m not going to let people call me Andie. It’s not a proper name’ she sounded almost offended.

‘Dro-me-da is too long for me to yell…’ he finally confessed.

‘Why would you want to yell my name?’ she asked confused, regretting continuing this conversation.

‘When I see you in the corridors or something.’

‘I don’t think it’ll be proper for you to yell my name in the corridors. My sister wouldn’t like it’ she confessed burying her noise in the book.

‘Yeah, she’s a piece of work that one. Saw her teasing some Gryffindor first years last night until an older student with a special badge asked her to stop.’ Andromeda kept her head down hoping Ted would eventually go away. ‘Never seen anyone so eager to study on their first day of school. What are you reading?’ With her head low Andromeda read the title of Charms book out loud, explaining it was her first class and she wanted to prepare. ‘It’s my first class too! Maybe we have more classes together. Do you want me to take you to the classroom after breakfast?’

‘You know where the Charms class is already? Who told you?’ she seemed surprised a Muggleborn already knew Hogwarts better than she did. Maybe he had a secret map, a map somebody neglected to give her.

‘I stayed up last night and went for a walk in the castle. I know all the classroom, the kitchens and the Dorms.’ He explained smiling.

‘You didn’t sleep... we have a curfew, you know? The care taker didn’t catch you out of bed? Aren’t you exhausted?’ she asked realising they were too many questions for someone who didn’t care.

‘I didn’t get caught. And I’m not tired, I’m excited! I get to lead and do magic! I’m the first of my family to be a wizard.’ Ted really seemed extremely overwhelmed and his smile was so contagious Andromeda began to grin.

‘Do you know any spells?’

‘A couple, but I only started practising them a few weeks ago when I got my wand.’

‘Cool, can I see it?’ Andromeda hesitated at first but then realised that there would be no harm in showing Ted her wand. There wasn’t any other Slytherin there and no one seemed interested in their conversation. From inside her robes she pull out her wand. It was 11 inches, unicorn hair and willow core, it was caramel brown like her hair, Ted noticed, the wood was very soft and had dainty wild flowers carved. ‘It’s very pretty - like you –‘ he added mentally. ‘Can you do a spell?’ Andromeda was apprehensive, she was so nervous she didn’t know if she could manage. ‘Please, just a tiny one.’ She sighed and noticed a rip on his pullover.

‘I think I can fix that’ she pointed and he nodded firmly. She grabbed her wand waved it and made the spell Reparo. She continued to move the wand as if it were a needle and the ripped repaired it self in no time.

‘That was brilliant!’ Ted seemed so happy and fascinated with the whole thing that Andromeda laughed, but the happy moment was interested by the entrance of a few more students in the Great Hall. It didn’t make Ted flinch but Andromeda tensed again.

‘Look, you’re very nice. But I can’t talk to you. You’ll get in trouble... I’ll get in trouble.’

‘Yeah, I don’t get that... is it because my parents aren’t wizards? Because I can learn to do magic just like you. I promise. I’ll study hard and practise all the time...’ He seemed serious but oblivious of what it meant for some wizard in families to be a Muggleborn or friends with one. Thankfully, before any Slytherin came in some of Ted’s friends called for him.

‘Oi, Ted! Come sit with us. You won’t believe what Abbott did to the curtains this morning...’ the boy said and Ted made a gesture that he would be there in a moment.

‘Please go. If my sister sees you here...’

‘Fine, I’ll go. But I’ll see you in class. Bye, Andie!’ He said finally getting up and joining his table. Just a few seconds after Bellatrix, Lucius and Rudolphus entered the salon, they were goofing around with some spells and the pale blond boy ended up with long grey beard as a result.

‘Hello, sis! Watchya doin’ with that book? Classes won’t start for another forty five minutes!’ asked Bellatrix sitting next to her still laughing at Lucius.

‘I know Bella, I was just preparing... if the Professor asks any of us questions I’ll be able to answer correctly and help our House win the Cup’ explained Andromeda closing her book and resting it on her lap.

‘My little sister is such a clever girl’ pointed out the elder one punched Andromeda shoulder. A few minutes later the Great Hall was filled with students from all Houses and years and when the Professors arrived they were finally able to have breakfast. Andromeda just sat there next to Bellatrix and her friends listening to their conversations without speaking once. Two girls from here year, Henrietta and Tatiana, sat in front of her and made conversation with her saying how excited they were about finally learning magic and making spells. The first one couldn’t wait for potions class, she’d heard some older girl talk about Amortentia, the love potion, and was hoping they would learn it. The later couldn’t wait to learn transfiguration spells. While they spoke, Andromeda realised her eyes wondering at the Hufflepuff’s table. After breakfast Bellatrix told her sister she couldn’t take her to class, but that she could follow the ‘scared-looking kids’, one of them might find it. She decided to follow Ted, but keep her distance. He was chatting with his friends anyway and didn’t even notice her.

The classroom was a small amphitheatre, with 30 seats. They were not device by house, but the students couldn’t refrain from the constant separation so the Hufflepuffs sat on the left side, and the Slytherins on the right. The class was only one hour, so the students had to pay attention not to lose track of what the Professor was teaching. Thirty minutes into class and Andromeda carefully looked around herself. She was disappointed that the students wouldn’t mix, that was why there was such a frivolous line between pure blooded families and the others. She was to blame too, because she tried to dismiss Ted, afraid she would be punished for hanging out with him. Suddenly, Andromeda saw Ted a few rows back and rolled her eyes. For someone who hadn’t slept because he was so enthusiastic about learning magic and going to classes, he had just fallen asleep during their first lesson. Andromeda wondered what she should do: continuing paying attention to class or try and wake up Ted so he would miss it. She couldn’t do any spell, the Professor would know, she couldn’t shout his name that would give them both detention. She kicked herself mentally for what she was about to do. Her sister Bellatrix loved spiders usually pranked her little sisters putting a rubber, but very believable, tarantula inside her bags. Andromeda hoped during breakfast her sisters had tried to pull that prank again and older one didn’t disappoint. Andromeda grabbed the hairy toy from her robes’ pocket and, without anyone looking, threw it on the ground. She took a deep breath to calm down her arrhythmia and chest pain and gave a high pitch shriek. The students all stopped and looked at her thinking she was mad or something. She continued screaming and mumbling ‘spider’ and the female students all joined her, as well of some male students who decided to stand on their desks. The Professor, who couldn’t calm the small children down, decided to try and find the cause of the problem.

‘Accio spider!’ and the rubber toy went flying to her hand ‘It’s a pretend toy. Calm down’ she tried to explain her students. ‘Miss Black, I hope next time you’ll able to distinguish a live animal from a pretend one...’  
‘Yes, Mrs. Turing. I’m sorry’ Andromeda was so embarrassed she turned red instantly. She then looked at Ted, finally awake and bamboozled with the situation, and mouthed ‘Pay attention to class’ with her eyes wide open and a frown on her face. After Charms class, Andromeda was taken by surprise in the middle of the corridor by Ted.

‘Hey, did you do that for me?’ Andromeda didn’t want to say the truth, but decided she should.

‘You were so excited to learn spells and go to class and then fall asleep? That’s just stupid...’

‘I told you I didn’t catch a snooze during the night, I was tired... still am, honestly. I might sleep through Potions too, apparently Slughorn is really boring...’ He rambled but then noticed her raised eyebrow and disapproving look.

‘Fine, then I won’t try to wake you anymore’ she uttered angrily and thumped away.

‘Andie, I’m sorry...’ He replied but was cut off by her far away voice demanding him not to call her that. He smiled and looked at his schedule trying to figure out which classes, besides Charms, he had with her. She was nice, cared about him and had the ability to argue with him without actually being rude. He thought he was in love... but as the years passed at Hogwarts Ted discovered it was not that simple. He had to earn her trust and she had a decision to make.


	3. Letters Between Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are some of the letters Ted and Andromeda exchanged during their first year at Hogwarts. Next chapter will be back to normal, but I thought this might be a cute way for them to start a friendship.

_Dear Andie,_

  
_I don’t see why we can’t be friends. I know my parents are Muggles and yours are wizards, but what does that have to do with us? I’ve heard people call me Mudblood under their breath, but if they don’t want to be friends with its fine. They are not nice, but you are. You’ve defended me twice and you were worried when I fell asleep in class. I think you are a nice person and you don’t think like the others. So I think we should be friends._  
_What do you say?_

  
_PS: I’m sorry I bumped into you today. It was the only way to give you this letter. It would be worse if you got it during breakfast._

  
_Ted_

 

 

_Dear Edward,_

  
_Ok fine! We can talk, but no one can know. We can exchange letters, that will do for now. And don’t call me that. Also we should not write down our names. Just our initials, so no one suspects. OK?_

  
_PS: I don’t mind that you bumped into me. Today when you weren’t looking I put the letter in your bag._

  
_A. B._

 

 

_Dear ... wait, am I supposed to write A. B. here too?_

  
_I’m fine writing letters, for now... Don’t call me Edward. That’s what my mom calls me when I’ve done something naughty. I think we should have a nickname for each of us, that way no one knows even if they find the letters. I’m thinking... Yellow Stalion for me! Coz Yellow is one of my House colours and horses are my favourite animals. What about you?_

  
_Yellow Stalion_

 

 

_Dear Air-head,_

  
_I’m not gonna call you Yellow Stalion, that’s just silly... we can use city names. Also, we need to figure out a way of delivering the letters without bumping into each other or touch each other’s bags without people noticing._

  
_London_

 

 

_Dear London,_

  
_I have an owl that my parents bought me so they could check up on me. I can’t tell her to hide the letter until you go get it. And no one will know. You just have to come with me to the Owlery and meet her._  
_She’s very friendly. She doesn’t have a name yet though. Maybe you can help me with that._

  
_Love, Brighton_

 

 

  
_Dear Brighton,_

  
_Your owl is indeed very nice and pretty. You could call her Gwendolyn, Gwen for short. It might be a silly name to you, but I like unusual names... they very unique._  
_How great was Potions class today? Professor Slughorn said would be brewing something next class! I can’t wait. Did you take notes?_

  
_Leeds_

 

 

_Dear Leeds,_

  
_I took notes but I don’t understand had of them. I think next class we should pair up to make the potion._  
_Also, I like unusual names too. Gwendolyn it is. I just called her that and she tweeted at me. I honk she loves it._

  
_Love, Manchester_

 

 

_Dear Manchester,_

  
_I’m glad Gwendolyn likes her name._

  
_I don’t think we can pair up if we aren’t in the same House. But I can help you with your notes. If you want. We can go to the library or some other place more deserted._

  
_Nottingham_

 

 

_Dear Nottingham,_

  
_I’m sorry I’m replying so late. I didn’t get a chance to sooner. And wasn’t it great that we actually got to pair up for class? He was going to choose students from the same House, but after I suggested it he loved the idea of inter – House help. Some of your House mates weren’t very pleased though._  
_I’d love some help too! Now that you’re my partner in potions I don’t have to bother much, but I could use some help with Transfiguration._  
_Next Tuesday, 5pm, Library?_

  
_Love, Sheffield_

 

 

_Dear Sheffield,_

  
_Of course you have to bother! You need to study more, I’m not gonna do all the work. I know you only found out about magic a few months ago, but that’s not an excuse to not work hard. You need to work harder than the others._  
_And yes, next Tuesday works for me. Bring your books._

  
_Bristol_

 

The first year at Hogwarts was simple for Andromeda and Ted. They had some classes together, they acknowledged each other in the corridors and they even studied together for the exams. Not that everyone knew about it, because no one did. They would only meet for short study sessions so Andromeda could help Ted with Transfiguration and Potions and he could help her with Muggle Studies. Normally on a hidden hill of the grounds or some empty corridor. The one thing that would fascinate her the most was the television. Very recent invention in the Muggle world and they had to learn what it did and how you old operate it (with no magic of course). In that class, they also learned a bit of Muggle history so they would get some context if they had to interact with Muggle at some point. Muggle pictures also baffled her.

  
‘Why don’t they move?’ she asked Ted shaking the Muggle newspaper like she wanted to wake up the people on the pictures.

  
‘They’re not supposed to move’ he replied holding her hands down ‘In the Muggle world when you take a picture it’s static, like a painting.’

  
‘But paintings move and speak as well.’ Ted then thought that wouldn’t b the best example. ‘Muggles just stand there... like stone.’ Ted also showed her a few photographs of his family. She told him how unlike him he looked on all the non-moving pictures, but she liked them nonetheless. The last picture he showed her had been taken a few weeks after his 11th birthday and she could see Ted, wide smile and goofy face, his mother and father, whom she recalled seeing for a beef moment at the platform. She realised Ted was the spitting image of his father, goofy face, shaggy, dirty blond hair, lean physic and reckoned Ted would be rather handsome when grew up. His mother was holding their baby sister and Ted was holding his younger brother on the photo.

‘This is my brother Jonathan, he’s 5. And this is my baby sister, Evelynn. She’s 2.’ Andromeda smiled at picture. They all seemed happy and sweet. Nun like any of the Black family portraits. ‘You could visit us during the Holidays, just for a day. And you’ll meet everyone!’ Ted sounded super excited with the idea, and so did Andromeda for half a second.

‘I can’t go to your house alone, and my parents would never take me.’ She lowered her head thinking how wonderful it would be to meet them. Ted put a hand to her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. The pair continued studying for a while until it was too cold to stay outside. 

  
_Dear Bristol,_

  
_I had to check your last letter because I got it so long ago that I didn’t even remember your city name. It’s nice that we have been actually chatting and not just writing letters. Don’t get me wrong, this is nice, but talking to you is much nicer. And I think we found the perfect spot in the garden. I love that we go there almost every day to study and to chat._  
_Also, I think I’ve had enough of English cities,. Let’s go around the world...._

  
_Love, Rome_

 

 

_Dear Rome,_

  
_I’m writing to let you know that I can’t meet you this Friday, I have a... thing. Bella decided that I don’t have enough friends so she sent me to a study session with Rabastan Lestrange. I don’t really like him, but he asked for help and my sister pushed me at him, literally. But we are all set for Monday!_

  
_Verona_

 

 

_Dear Verona,_

  
_Rabastan is a bit of a dimwit, isn’t he? He looks very tough but he’s not very bright, is he? How was the study session? Do you have the wedding date yet?_  
_Also, that city reminds me of a play my mom read to me once. It’s by a very famous writer, my mom loves his work. The play is Ramelous and Janet or something. I’ll write to her and the give you the name. I think you might like it too._

_Love, Florence_

 

 

_Dear Florence,_

  
_Ha ha, very funny. I’m not marrying Rabastan, he’s a dumb brute._  
_Also, thank you for the book. Your mother didn’t need to send it. But you’re right, I loved it. I so much want to see Verona now. And their love. They died... it was so tragic. Does this Shakespeare write more of these? I’d love to read more... I had to hide the book though, my friends asked me what it was and I said it was for Muggle Studies. I have it in a small bag under my bed. When does your mother want the book back?_

  
_Pisa_

 

 

_Dear Pisa,_

  
_You made me think of pizza, now I’m hungry._  
_My mom sent me two more of his plays this week, she said you can return them in June, after the school year. She promised to write a list of books and writers that you might like. You can just send the list back with the ones you want to read, she has them all._

  
_Love, Palermo_

 

 

_Dear Palermo,_

  
_Thanks again for the books. Hamlet was a bit depressing, but Midsummer Night’s Dream was very funny. In a few weeks well end the school year. Do you want to meet before we leave? I can give you back the books and you can give me the list._

  
_Denmark_

 

 

_Dear Palermo,_

  
_I absolutely loved the books you sent me. Poor Gwendolyn had to carry them all the way, thank god they were small._  
_I can’t wait for the new year to start and for you to give me more of those books!_  
_See you on the first of September._

  
_Love, Denmark_


End file.
